


impossible year

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no you and me<br/>This impossible year.<br/>Only heartache and heart break<br/>And gin made of tears.</p><p>{Songfic based off of Impossible Year by Panic! at the Disco}</p>
            </blockquote>





	impossible year

Mitch sat at the wooden table in the corner of the café, melancholia putting the usual damper on his mood. He sighed, slowly sipping his coffee. He came here whenever he felt like, which was basically every other day. Realization suddenly hit: it was Valentine’s Day. Great. If only he would’ve realized that before he left the apartment. Now he’d not only have to suffer the usual loneliness, but also the sight of couples publicly displaying their affection. The amount he was hurting inside now made a normal day’s dose of pain look like nothing. This was going to be a long day.

After a few minutes, Mitch decided to leave. If he stayed any longer, he would’ve become more depressed than he already was. He clutched the paper coffee cup in his hand and opened the door to leave, only to find that rain was pouring down in buckets. He, not knowing about the incoming weather beforehand, had no umbrella. Sighing in annoyance, he ventured into the rain, not caring about his hair or clothes getting wet anymore. This day couldn’t get any worse, he thought to himself.

As he walked down the dismal sidewalk, his mind couldn’t help but wander to memories of him and his boyfriend before he’d been deployed. It seemed as if their whole relationship was flashing before his eyes. Their initial meeting, winning the Sing-Off, falling in love. And then when they’d received the letter. The days when he was off training somewhere and Mitch made the couch his temporary home, staying there all day and only leaving to get food or use the bathroom. And that terrible day where he was torn away from the love of his life.

***

_“It’s going to be fine,” Avi reassured a trembling Mitch._

_“But Avi!” he cried, tears welling in his eyes. “You’ll be so far away! Everyone else will be fine, but I surely won’t! How am I going to live without you?” Avi ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, who promptly collapsed into his chest, now sobbing into the uniform he’d be wearing for god knows how long. He wrapped his long, muscular arms around Mitch’s quivering figure in an attempt to calm him. It worked, and after a minute, Mitch stopped shaking. He raised Mitch’s chin so that their eyes met, then kissed him gently. It wasn’t heated, nor was it chaste. It was calm and soothing, yet full of emotion. Avi pulled away first, a slight smile on his lips._

_“I’ll be home soon. I promise.”_

***

That was a year ago. One year, three months, and twenty-seven days ago, to be precise. That, in Mitch’s opinion, was one year, three months, and twenty-eight days too many. He sighed and stared at the ground, no longer willing to pay attention to where he was going. He hoped he wasn’t the only one suffering like this. He hoped that there was someone who understood his pain. But most of all, he wanted Avi. It was almost as if every fiber in his body ached for him. Mitch just wanted the pain to disappear. 

Suddenly, Mitch felt himself run into someone else. He mumbled a quick, monotone apology and attempted to get past. The person, however, had other plans. They grabbed his shoulder. Mitch fearfully looked up to see the face of… Avi. He flung himself onto his boyfriend, crying into his chest.

“I missed you so much,” Mitch said through his tears into Avi’s chest.

“I know,” Avi said quietly, as to not ruin the moment. “I missed you too.”


End file.
